


Take Care of My Heart, Maybe?

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mild Angst, Romance, college student mingyu, day care teacher wonwoo, uncle mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Kim Mingyu's cousin died due to an unfortunate accident. Now it's up to him and his parents to take care of the toddler she left behind. Also, the day care teacher looks kinda cute.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 23
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So it's been a while since I finished '[School Babysitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814967/chapters/31767828)' and now I'm back with a new fic!! I'm sorry it took me long, I was busy with my AUs ahjasdka check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MeanieAUs) account if you haven't. I hope you enjoy this one :)

“Oh no…” Mingyu mumbled as he was walking through the busy hallways of his university. His mother texted twenty minutes ago that he should get home as soon as he can. Home meant going to the province, not the apartment he shared with his best friend Xu Minghao. For his mother to be requesting something like this so suddenly definitely bothered Mingyu.

“What’s wrong dude?” Lee Seokmin asked, he was one of the few friends Mingyu made during his four year stay at the university. Luckily this was their last class for the day and Mingyu can still ride the bus back home.

“Mom just texted me to go home as soon as I can. That’s all I got. I’ve got a weird feeling about this, I hope nothing’s wrong.” Seokmin just gave his friend a look of sympathy before patting his back and went the opposite direction for his next class.

Mrs. Kim’s message was all that occupied Mingyu’s mind on his walk home. He didn’t know he even reached the apartment until he was face to face with their black wooden door. Mingyu fumbled around his backpack for his keys because damn his bag was a mess.

The apartment was quiet when he got in. Minghao was probably with his boyfriend, Wen Junhui. The couple was going strong with their three year relationship. Mingyu sighed loudly before removing his shoes by the doorway and dumping his bag on their black leather couch. Their apartment mostly consisted of the colors black and white because they like to keep it minimal and Minghao was picky when it came to decorations.

He went straight for his bedroom and grabbed his duffel bag. He didn’t even know how long he was supposed to stay there but he figured he might as well pack all the clean underwear he had plus a few shirts and pants. He also threw in two hoodies the last minute. Mingyu grabbed his backpack from the living room and dumped its contents on the floor. He quickly segregated his things to a.) things he needed to bring, b.) things he can leave and c.) things he should throw away.

Under the things to bring were his portable charger that was still half-full, his umbrella, his school I.D. and his wallet. He also grabbed his laptop and chargers which were sitting on his desk, and shoved them carefully inside the backpack along with the aforementioned items. His notebooks and other school related stuff were put neatly on his study table. And all the trash (which were mostly candy wrappers) were thrown away.

He checked the apartment one last time in case he left the windows open, forgot to unplug electronics or turn off faucets. Once he deemed the apartment safe to leave on its own, he texted Minghao a quick message saying he will go home for a while and he doesn’t know when he will be back.

Mingyu hated commuting, especially if it’s a two to three hour bus ride. His legs were long and being cramped in such a small place hurt them. He could’ve taken the train but the station was too far from their house and his mom’s message sounded urgent so he needed to get home as soon as possible.

Mingyu dialed his mom’s number just to tell her he was almost home. She picked up on the fourth ring. “Hello?” Mrs. Kim asked, her voice sounded like she had been crying which sent an icy feeling across Mingyu’s body.

“Mom? Are you okay?” Mingyu didn’t bother hiding the panic in his voice, this is his mom he didn’t have to hide shit from her.

“I’m fine sweetie,” she cleared her throat, “are you on the bus now?” His mom sounded tired and Mingyu wanted nothing but to wrap her up in a tight hug and protect her from the harsh world.

“Yeah. I’m actually almost there. Give or take five minutes. You want me to pick anything up for you?”

His mother sighed at the other end. “I just need you to go straight to XX funeral home. You know that one right?”

Funeral home? Whose funeral was it? And why did their family need to be there? Mingyu can feel a headache forming with all these questions flooding his brain.

“Who died mom?” Mingyu’s voice was no more than a whisper. His mother’s voice broke when she answered, “Lee Chunhei.”

Mingyu dropped his phone due to shock but quickly picked it up because his mom would worry. “My stop is here. I’ll see you there okay? Love you mom.”

Mingyu walked as fast as he can to the funeral home and the closer he got there the stronger the urge to cry came along. Chunhei is, was, really close with Mingyu since they were about the same age being born two years apart with Mingyu as the younger one. She also grew up with the Kims since they were the closest relatives she had after her parents died in a plane crash thirteen years ago. Plus the Lees wished that if anything ever happened to the both of them, Chunhei was to be raised by the Kims. Chunhei’s mother and Mingyu’s mother were sisters, they were each other’s only sibling so they were really close.

When Chunhei left for college she got a part-time job and got an apartment with the help of the Kims. Her parents left her a big amount of money so finance wasn’t really an issue for her. She might’ve started living on her own but she still visited the Kims whenever she wasn’t busy.

Mingyu was panting and there was a thin layer of sweat across his face when he reached his destination. Once he entered the white building, he looked around until he found the room for Chunhei’s funeral. Now that’s something Mingyu didn’t think he’d be saying this early point in their life and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

His father quickly spotted him and beckoned him to come over where they were sitting. The people he passed by were giving him their condolences, Mingyu thanked them but his focus was on his family.

When he got there his eyes zeroed in on Yejoon, his nephew and Chunhei’s son. The three year old was sleeping peacefully on Mrs. Kim’s arms. Mingyu’s heart broke for the kid. Yejoon’s father wasn’t involved with him in any way and now Chunhei was dead. Mingyu knew then and there that his family would be the one to raise him.

“Mom, dad.” Mingyu bowed to his parents in respect, sat next to his mom and hugged her tight.

“She was too young, Gyu.” Mingyu’s heart clenched at the sentence. “How?”

“She got hit by a drunk driver on her way to work. Who drinks at six in the morning? Yejoon was left in the care of the neighbor.” Mingyu sighed and squeezed his mother’s shoulders lightly. After a few seconds, he softly let go of his mom and walked toward Chunhei’s closed casket.

“Hi Chunnie,” Mingyu’s voice broke at the last syllable but he willed himself not to cry. “Ah. This noona, how could you leave us like this? You always told me to look both sides when crossing the street.” Mingyu shook his head and let out a forced chuckle. He didn’t care that people were looking at him with sympathy, that didn’t matter right now.

“You were like a sibling to me, you know that right? I know I fought with you a lot when we were younger but I’ve matured now. Please come back,” Mingyu tried to stop a sob from escaping but it hurt too much so he let out his emotions. He was shaking and his vision was blurry. He kept sniffing because snot keeps coming out of his nose. His father hugged him and let him cry on his shoulder.

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur, Mingyu stayed with his family they were mourning together in silence. Mingyu only checked his phone in the evening. He saw there were a few messages from his friends and two missed calls from Minghao. He decided to open his messages just to update his friends.

**Seokmin**

> Hey dude! Just checking in to see if you’re alright

> Minghao told me you weren’t replying to his messages and you aren’t answering your phone. Is everything okay????

> We’re all kinda worried here. Hope everything’s okay over there :)

**Minghao**

> You went home??? :<

> Gyu?

> Why aren’t you answering????

> ARE YOU OKAY???????!!!!!

> MINGYUuUUuuUUuuuU

> Seokmin told me not to panic, so... Just message me as soon as you can. We’re worried here you dummy. Send an emoji or something so we know you’re okay.

**Jun hyung**

> Hope you’re okay

Mingyu slightly smiled at his friends’ concern. Minghao tend to be dramatic most of the time and was probably the cause of everyone’s panic. He decided to reply to each of them, explaining the situation and thanking them for their concern. He also told them not to worry about him, that he and his family were doing as best as they could. When everything was sent, Mingyu felt someone tug on his sleeve.

“Uncle Gyu,” Yejoon woke up an hour after Mingyu arrived, the kid was just quietly observing them. Mingyu stuck by his side most of the time in case the toddler needed anything or just wanted company.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” Mingyu tried his best to smile. Yejoon just blinked at him and made grabby hands so Mingyu picked him up and sat the toddler next to him. Yejoon was a healthy kid, his round cheeks made it obvious.

“Mommy is in heaven?” Yejoon’s voice was quiet, if Mingyu wasn’t so close to him he wouldn’t have heard it. His mom told him earlier that Yejoon hasn’t cried yet so they were kind of walking on eggshells here.

Figuring that there was no use to lie to the kid, Mingyu stood up and knelt in front of Yejoon. Mrs. Kim was looking at them from afar ready to take action in case something happened.

“Yejoon-ah, did your mommy teach you about heaven?” The three year old nodded at his uncle’s question. “Well that’s where she is now. We shouldn’t worry right? Since she’s in a good place now and she’s watching over us from up there.” Mingyu ended the sentence with a smile even though it was forced. He was trying to gauge some sort of reaction from the kid. Yejoon’s face contorted and the tips of his ears were turning red, tears were starting to pool in his eyes so Mingyu brought him in for a hug.

“Shh. It’s okay, cry it out.” Yejoon’s tiny frame shook as the tears finally fell down. Mingyu just sat on the floor, rubbing soothing circles on the kid’s back and patting his hair. Mingyu made eye contact with his mom so he gave her a thumbs up to show her that he could handle the situation. The remaining visitors were looking at them on the floor, eyes screaming of pity but Mingyu paid no mind to them as his only focus was the crying toddler in his arms.

Yejoon cried for about ten minutes and then just started sniffling before falling asleep once again. Mingyu moved to sit on a chair by that time, making sure his movements weren’t going to wake up Yejoon. His father walked up to him, saying that Mingyu should take Mrs. Kim and Yejoon home while he stayed to watch over Chunhei. The drive back home was quiet, Mrs. Kim and Yejoon were both in the backseat, the toddler sleeping on his grandmother’s lap.

When they got home, Mrs. Kim settled Yejoon in Mingyu’s room so the toddler would have company during the night. The mother and son were both in the kitchen with Mrs. Kim making tea for them. “The funeral’s the day after tomorrow, can you skip school?”

“Mom, I’ll be here as long as you need me to. Finals is still two weeks away,” Mingyu smiled at his mother. “Kim Mingyu you better not fail anything this semester.” Mingyu started to whine at his mother’s words. “I’m not saying you should get high grades, what’s important is that you pass.”

“My grades are fine mom. Plus, I only have one semester left after this. Then you and dad can retire and let me take care of you.” Mingyu gave a grin and his mom flicked his forehead. “What do you mean retire? Your dad and I are still young you know, we’re only in our late 40s.”

Mingyu went up to his room after that so he can take a quick shower and sleep. Thankfully his bed was wide enough for both him and Yejoon so he didn’t have to worry about squishing the toddler with his long limbs. Before going to bed, he barricaded the edge of Yejoon’s side of the bed with pillows so he won’t fall. The day’s fatigue finally caught up with Mingyu because the minute his head hit the pillow he was off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 1 is basically an intro, like I needed to establish how and why things are. I'll try to update this one as often as I can. Idk how many chapters this is going to be so please, bear with me :) Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu woke up with something heavy on his chest and that something was slapping him lightly on the cheeks. Mingyu forced one eye open to see Yejoon sitting on top of him with a big smile on his face.

“Morning Yejoon-ah,” Mingyu closed his eyes again as he was still forcing himself to wake up.

“Hungry,” Yejoon mumbled. Mingyu must’ve fallen back to sleep because the slapping was back again. “Uncle, wake up~” Okay how can Mingyu ignore his cute nephew like that. He opened both his eyes and Yejoon was looking at him, his smile was still there. He looks like Chunhei a lot more when he smiles. This brought a slight pang on Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu slowly sat down, one of his arms around Yejoon so he wouldn’t fall over. “So what does Yejoonie want for breakfast?”

“Pancake,” Yejoon smiled wider and his invisible tail was wagging, Chunhei said her son got his puppy aura from his uncle. Mingyu chuckled at his nephew and they both got out of bed. Mingyu went to check his phone and saw messages from his friends who were sending their condolences and that they’ll be arriving later.

Mrs. Kim also texted Mingyu that she went ahead to the funeral home because their neighbors were also heading there to pay their respects. So it was just Mingyu and Yejoon at the house.

Mingyu walked downstairs while carrying Yejoon, he didn’t want to risk letting the toddler go down the stairs on his own. When Mingyu was about to place the toddler down the sofa there was protest. “Yejoon will help,” the kid pouted cutely. Mingyu just nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

Mingyu placed Yejoon on top of the counter and rummaged around the cabinets for the things he’ll be needing. “Uncle, chocolate,” Yejoon said to him from behind. Seems like Yejoon wanted chocolate chip pancakes, who was Mingyu to deny his nephew of this.

Mingyu gave Yejoon a green cup with powdered milk and water, and ordered the younger to stir. While Yejoon was focused on doing his task, Mingyu went ahead and measured the ingredients needed and mixed them in a large bowl.

“Finished,” Yejoon looked so proud of his work while holding out the cup towards Mingyu. “Aigoo, our Yejoonie is so good at making milk,” Mingyu ruffled the younger’s hair who seemed to be satisfied with the compliment.

“How much chocolate should we put?” Mingyu asked him. Yejoon smiled and showed all of his fingers, “this many.” Mingyu then started to cook the pancakes after leaving Yejoon in the living room to watch some cartoons.

Their breakfast was far from quiet since both of them were really talkative people. Mingyu was glad that Yejoon was back to being the bright kid he is.

Mingyu spoke too soon. The minute they arrived at the funeral home, Yejoon started crying. He kept saying ‘Mommy don’t go’ and all the Kims could do was comfort the toddler.

Mingyu’s friends arrived that evening and Mingyu quickly introduced them to his relatives and their friends. Seokmin easily stole the hearts of the old women there with his charms. Mrs. Kim thanked them for taking care of her ‘big baby’, which Mingyu whined about because ‘mom I’m 22, not a baby.’

Yejoon didn’t need to warm up to them because the kid wasn’t that afraid of strangers. He seemed to like Jun the most out of Mingyu’s small group which made Minghao pout. Both of Mingyu’s parents were staying at the funeral home so it was just Mingyu, his friends and Yejoon who would sleep the night at home.

Mingyu and Yejoon would sleep on his parents’ room, while Minghao and Jun took his, and Seokmin was assigned to the guest room. The group spent the night watching cartoons because of Yejoon.

The boys woke up early the next day to prepare for the funeral. They also had to give time for Mr. and Mrs. Kim to shower and change clothes before the funeral rites started. They were all dressed in white instead of black because that’s what Chunhei would’ve wanted.

The funeral was… how do you even describe funerals? Sad? Depressing? Full of sobs? Empty? They were probably all of the above. Funerals were all of that but they are also a celebration of life. That Lee Chunhei spent her 24 years of life without regrets. A life she spent being the best person she could be, a life spent with the people she loved and those who loved her back.

Yejoon was silent throughout the ceremony while holding one of Mingyu’s fingers because that’s all his tiny hand could grip. Mingyu had one arm on his mother who couldn’t stop crying. His father looked expressionless but deep inside Mingyu knew he was in despair too. His friends were sending their silent support in the seats behind them.

“Yejoon-ah, let’s give mommy a flower okay?” Mingyu handed Yejoon a sunflower. Yejoon looked at the flower for a few seconds before grabbing it. Mingyu walked alongside him.

“Mommy,” Yejoon’s voice was shaking. “I love you. I hope you’re happy in heaven.” He then proceeded to throw the flower and clutched on Mingyu’s leg who patted his hair in comfort.

“Noona, I promise I’ll take care of this little guy well. I promise to tell him stories about you. You may be dead psychically but you will remain alive in our hearts. Don’t cause too much chaos up there okay?” Mingyu threw in his flower and picked Yejoon up in a hug. “You did well, bud.”

Mingyu was supposed to go back to the city with his friends on Sunday morning but he still needed to be with his family. The Kims plus Yejoon spent the whole day at home, exchanging stories about Chunhei and watching movies on Netflix.

By Monday morning, everything was back to normal for the Kims. His dad went to his job at the office, his mom went to work at the bank. Today was also the day Mingyu was going to enroll Yejoon in day care.

“But mom, isn’t it too early for Yejoon?” Mingyu asked during breakfast. The subject of their topic still fast asleep upstairs.

“Mingyu, I enrolled you in day care when you were two years old. Now call me if you need anything okay? You know where the day care is right?” Mingyu pouted at his mom’s babying and nodded.

When both his parents went to their respective jobs, Mingyu went upstairs to wake Yejoon up. “Hey bud. We’re going to enroll you at day care today.”

Yejoon’s sleepy face just stared at his uncle. “Day care?”

Mingyu made an ‘ah’ before proceeding to explain to Yejoon what a day care was since Chunhei only left him at their neighbor’s care when she went to work. “Day care is, uhm, where you can make many friends to play with.”

“Play?” Yejoon looked happy with the idea of playing with new friends. Mingyu nodded. “Yup. Now let’s give you a bath.”

The day care wasn’t large, but it wasn’t small either. It was just the perfect size for a day care. Its walls were pastel yellow and it had glass sliding doors. The hallway was adorned with colorful drawings, probably artwork of the kids here. There were kids crying, not wanting their parents to leave them alone.

Mingyu was lost. He didn’t know where to go to since he never had to enroll anyone in day care before. Thankfully a man wearing a light blue shirt and yellow apron approached him.

“Hi, I’m Kwon Soonyoung. Are you Kim Mingyu?” The man had chubby cheeks and his eyes were so small Mingyu had to double check to see if they were open. Soonyoung also had a friendly aura surrounding him, guess that’s a given since he works at a day care.

“Oh uh. Yes. Nice to meet you,” they shook hands then Mingyu gestured towards Yejoon. “This is Lee Yejoon, my nephew.”

“Hi Yejoon-ah. Can I call you that?” Soonyoung smiled and greeted the toddler cheerfully. Yejoon just nodded and gave a smile of his own.

“Okay, how ‘bout this. I’ll introduce Yejoon-ah to his class while you go to that door and do the boring paper work?” Soonyoung pointed to a door by the end of the hallway. Mingyu nodded then left after making sure that Yejoon was okay with being left alone.

Mingyu took a deep breath before knocking on the door that had “Admin Office” on it. He was expecting an old person to greet him when he opened the door, but the man sitting behind the desk was far from old. He even looked like he was Mingyu’s age.

“Hello, how can I help you?” The man was wearing wire rimmed glasses and a lavender dress shirt. His features were sharp looking but his brown hair made them look soft. His eyes kind of reminded Mingyu of foxes, weird.

“I’m Kim Mingyu. I’m here to enroll my nephew, Lee Yejoon?” Mingyu chuckled nervously because he wasn’t used to speaking formally with people around his age.

“Ah. Mingyu-ssi, please take a seat. I’m Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo rummaged through some papers while Mingyu took a seat in front of him. “Your mom called in earlier to inform us about you guys so we’ve already prepared everything. So all we need is your signature and Yejoon’s papers. Do you have any questions?” Wonwoo smiled at him and Mingyu thought he was pretty.

“Uhm. Thanks?” Wonwoo chuckled before clearing his throat.

“What?” Mingyu was confused.

“You called me pretty.” Wonwoo shyly stated. Mingyu face palmed, “I’m so sorry Wonwoo-ssi.”

Wonwoo laughed and waved his hands. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Mingyu smiled because Wonwoo was too cute. Mingyu handed Wonwoo Yejoon’s papers and the latter carefully read each document.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything missing. I just need you to sign here,” Wonwoo then proceeded to point where Mingyu should sign while explaining the content of the papers.

“I have a question though,” Mingyu said once the paper works been settled. Wonwoo looked at him through his eyeglasses.

“How old are you?” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows so Mingyu quickly spoke. “I mean, you look a little young to be an administrator at a day care. Wait that’s what you are right? Sorry.” Mingyu was babbling but he couldn’t stop himself.

Wonwoo laughed, Mingyu noticed that the other’s nose scrunched when he laughed. “I’m 23. Freshly graduated from uni. I’m actually a teacher here but my mom had some business to attend to so I’m taking over her job for a bit. We own the day care by the way.”

Mingyu let out a silent ‘oh’ and nodded. “I babble a lot when I’m nervous. Sorry again.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I make you nervous?” Wonwoo smirked.

“Hyung!” Mingyu whined and the older was shocked. “I’m older than you?”

“I’m only 22 and I study architecture,” Mingyu smiled proudly. Wonwoo just nodded and stood up. “Let’s go see Yejoon then.”

Yejoon’s class consisted of kids aged 3 and 4. While another class were for 0-2 year olds. “We separated the kids according to age since the younger ones need more attention and the older ones are a bit rowdy.”

“Uncle!” Yejoon ran to his uncle once he saw him standing by the doorway. There was one more teacher inside who was singing with some kids. “That’s Lee Jihoon. He’s another teacher in this class along with me and Soonyoung.”

The classroom was huge. There was a playground of some sort at the far back and the whole floor had mats on them. There was a bookshelf on the left side of the room while the right side was full of toys. Some plastic tables and chairs were also scattered around.

Yejoon went back to playing with his new friends after saying hi to his uncle. “So what do you think?” Wonwoo asked quietly after Mingyu finished observing his surroundings.

“I think it’s nice. I’m positive Yejoon’s gonna love it here. Plus there’s enough room for everyone to play and the teachers look pretty.” Wonwoo snorted at Mingyu’s last answer. “You wanna see the other class?” Mingyu nodded and followed the older towards the class next door.

“Wonwoo hello!” A man with blond hair approached them while carrying a baby. “Ohh who is this one? Hi I’m Yoon Jeonghan.” Jeonghan extended his arm for a handshake which Mingyu took. “Kim Mingyu. Nice to meet you.”

“Mingyu-ssi recently enrolled his nephew in the next class so I was just showing him around and introducing the staff to him.” Wonwoo spoke. Jeonghan gave Wonwoo a knowing look or maybe that was just Mingyu’s imagination.

“There’s five teachers here in total because we have more babies and they’re kind of a handful.” Wonwoo then proceeded to introduce the rest of the staff to him. There were three females, Bae Joohyun, Kang Seulgi and Park Sooyoung, and the other male teacher was Hong Jisoo.

“So are you gonna leave Yejoon now or take him back with you?” Wonwoo asked when they left the baby room. “Let’s ask him then,” Mingyu suggested and they went back to the classroom together.

“Yejoon-ah come here a bit,” the toddler walked quickly towards his uncle. “Do you want to go home or do you want to stay here?” Mingyu was squatting so he was on eye level with the toddler.

“Stay. I’m playing with friends.” Yejoon then pointed to his friends who were being entertained by Soonyoung. Mingyu ruffled Yejoon’s hair, “I’ll pick you up later then.”

“Wonwoo hyung, what time should I pick him up?” Mingyu turned to the older who was fixing the books. “You can pick him up anytime you want. The kids usually go home by 4-6pm so around then would be good.”

Mingyu just nodded and said his goodbyes. He almost reached the gates when someone was shouting his name.

“Sorry. Just wanted to ask what Yejoon’s favorite food was. It’s kind of our tradition that whenever someone new comes we would have their favorite food for lunch.” Wonwoo smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Mingyu racked his brain, trying to remember what his nephew’s favorite food was. “Ah. Omurice! My cousin used to make that for him all the time.” Mingyu let out a small smile at the memory of his cousin happily telling him over the phone about her son’s enthusiasm about the dish.

“I heard about your cousin. I’m sorry,” Wonwoo put his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I should go back and tell the cook about today’s menu.”

“Yeah. Call me if anything happens,” Mingyu’s words may have sounded different on Wonwoo’s ears because the shorter had pink dusting his cheeks. “Wai- I mea- Uh-“ Mingyu suddenly started stuttering and can feel his own cheeks warming up. Mingyu cleared his throat before speaking again, “if anything concerning Yejoon happens, I mean.”

Wonwoo chuckled, “I know. You just caught me off guard.”

Suddenly gaining confidence Mingyu fixed his posture and spoke. “I guess you could call me too if you’re bored or something,” and then he winked, he fucking winked.

Wonwoo was quiet for a while, just blinking and staring at Mingyu’s face before his whole body was shaking with laughter. “Oh my gosh,” Wonwoo laughed too much he had to wipe away tears. “I think that’s the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard in my life.” Wonwoo was cute when he laughed especially with that nose scrunch.

“Not proud of that one to be honest,” Mingyu chuckled then looked at his watch awkwardly.

“I should really go. Bye Mingyu. I’ll see you later?” Wonwoo asked hesitantly. Mingyu smiled. “See you later, Wonwoo hyung,” and with a wave both men walked opposite directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally met skdjsjs comments and kudos are highly appreciated (◕ᴗ◕✿)


	3. Chapter 3

Mingyu roamed around town since it’s been quite a while since he went home, he missed walking around the familiar streets and the shops that lined them. University life has been keeping him busy since he was a graduating student. Mingyu stopped by a café that looked newly established. It looked modern and everything inside was black and white except for the chairs that were taupe.

“Welcome to Diamond Café!” The cashier greeted him with a smile. “What can I get you?”

Mingyu quickly scanned the menu and settled for Iced Americano and a slice of blueberry cheesecake. He sat on one of the tables beside the windows like he was some sort of protagonist in a movie. He didn’t want to go back to an empty home so he’ll just probably spend the rest of the day roaming around town and visiting the places he frequented as a high school student.

Mingyu decided to message Minghao despite knowing his best friend had classes in the morning.

**Minghao**

I think I did something stupid so I kinda need your advice lmao<

“What am I gonna do with all this time,” Mingyu mumbled to himself while looking at the passersby. He suddenly thought of Wonwoo, how the man looked so intimidating yet he was adorable. And then he remembered the failed pick up line he used earlier and groaned.

His phone suddenly chimed because of a text message. A message from Minghao.

**Minghao**

> What did you do this time, Kim?

Mingyu then proceeded to tell his friend about the events that happened the minute he stepped foot inside the day care. Regret immediately came to mind when his friend replied.

**Minghao**

> So this Wonwoo person

*Wonwoo hyung<

> Ugh. Sorry. Wonwoo HYUNG

> Do you like him?

Dude. I just met the guy?????<

> Idk man. Sounds like a crush to me

Asdfahdgsgs<

> Don’t stress too much about this, Gyu. You guys just met. Take time to know each other

Since when were you an expert at love???<

> I have a boyfriend. Unlike you who gives bad pickup lines

Mingyu just replied with the middle finger emoji and resumed eating. He should’ve brought his laptop with him so he could at least do some school work. He was going back to the city tomorrow afternoon because despite having high grades, he didn’t want to miss school.

Mingyu spent the whole morning at the library just looking at random magazines. He ate lunch at a local diner. He and his family used to go here a lot of times so the owner recognized him and gave him a free dessert. After eating, he went to mall to watch a movie, just to let time pass.

At three thirty in the afternoon, Mingyu was already back at the day care. He peeked inside the day care room through the glass on the door. Wonwoo seemed to be reading a book to the kids who were deeply engrossed by the story. Mingyu can’t help but admire how Wonwoo looks while doing his job.

“Why are you peeking there like some creep?”

Mingyu slightly jumped at the sudden question and turned towards the person who asked it. It was Jeonghan who was grinning at him. “Hi, I’m Jeonghan. In case you forgot.”

He didn’t give the taller time to answer because he was already opening the door without even bothering to knock and pulled the giant with him. Wonwoo stopped talking and all eyes in the room looked at the intruders. Mingyu waved his hand lightly while Jeonghan continued to drag him to where the kids were seated. “Continue Wonwoo-ya.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his co-worker and began to read again. Yejoon made his way towards his uncle and sat on his lap. Wonwoo’s voice was deep and it gave you a calm feeling when he spoke. Mingyu couldn’t help but be drawn towards him, his eyes not leaving the teacher for one millisecond. Wonwoo made small actions every now and then, plus he changed voices to match each character. Mingyu found that adorable.

When Wonwoo finished reading, everyone inside the room clapped. Mingyu didn’t know he was smiling wide until Jeonghan pointed it out. “Already whipped for our Wonwoo huh. I see.” Jihoon heard this and just smirked at Mingyu.

“Hi Mingyu,” Wonwoo approached the taller once everyone started to prepare to go home. Mingyu was just waiting for Yejoon to finish talking to his new friends and then they would head home. “Hyung, you’re good at story telling. Even I was hooked to the story though I only got here for the second part.”

“Ugh. You should’ve seen me in middle school, I hated kids. Then my brother happened and suddenly my life took a three sixty degree turn.”

The two chatted while Mingyu was also helping clean up the place because Yejoon refused to part with his friends yet, and Mingyu couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. Wonwoo refused his help at first but Jihoon forced Wonwoo to let the boy help. He reasoned that the kids took up most of their energy and that they should just accept help when it’s being offered.

Mingyu cooked dinner when they got home and he left Yejoon to watch Paw Patrol inside the living room. He made beef with broccoli since that was his dad’s favorite. After cooking, his parents weren’t still at home so Mingyu did his homework in the living room. Yejoon was a curious kid so he would peek at his uncle’s work from time to time but didn’t really bother him.

Dinner was spent with Yejoon talking about his day. He talked about who he made friends with, and gushed about how Soonyoung was his favorite teacher because he was funny. He also spoke about how much fun the day care was. Yejoon was the ray of sunlight the family needed in this dark moment, just like how Chunhei was when she was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!!

Mingyu went back to the city reluctantly because Yejoon doesn’t want to let go of his uncle. All it had to take was Mingyu’s pinky promise that he would return home during the weekend and the daily video calls.

“Welcome home lover boy!” Minghao shouted from the couch once Mingyu entered their shared apartment. Their apartment which was surprisingly clean, Minghao wasn’t exactly the neatest person Mingyu knew

“Don’t call me that. I thought your boyfriend was here?” Mingyu sat on their couch with force that slightly made Minghao bounce.

“I shooed him away for you. Aren’t I the sweetest?” Minghao grinned while holding both his palms up in a V-shape and resting his chin between them. Mingyu opted to ignore his best friend by standing up and walking towards his room.

The rest of the week passed by slowly for Mingyu. The amount of schoolwork he had really took up most of his time and energy. His friends are also in the same state since they were all graduating students.

What makes his days better were his video calls from his family and the daily photos from Wonwoo. Not pictures of himself, Mingyu could only dream, but pictures of Yejoon in class.

Mingyu might dare even say that he and Wonwoo got closer because the two keep texting each other whenever they aren’t busy. Just minor updates, Wonwoo would always start the conversation talking about Yejoon because that was his purpose. But since Mingyu admitted his little crush, no thanks to Seokmin there, he craved attention from his hyung.

“Maybe if you stop checking your phone every ten seconds, you’d actually finish that homework don’t you think?” Seokmin teased his friend. They were both in the library waiting for Minghao and Jun because they were getting dinner together tonight.

It was now six in the evening and Wonwoo messaged Mingyu earlier that he was already on his way home. That was fifteen minutes ago, the older hasn’t messaged him since but left Mingyu’s “Okay. Take care, hyung” on read. Mingyu would be lying if he said he didn’t care that he was left on read because their conversations were a lot longer than this.

“Oh my god Mingyu just message him again.” Seokmin scolded him quietly because he was scared of the librarian here. Mingyu just made a face but opened his messaging application anyway.

**Wonwoo hyung**

Did you get home safe? <

> Hey Mingyu! I thought I replied to you I’m so sorry T^T

> And yes, I did get home. Thank you for asking. Are you home?

Nah. I’m at the library with Seokmin. We’re doing assignments while waiting for Minghao and Jun hyung <

> Ooh. Good luck with your assignments!! Finish that first. Let’s talk later okay?

Mingyu didn’t want to stop talking to the older but he did have to finish this assignment or else he would pull an all-nighter if he didn’t do it now. Mingyu chose to ignore the smirk planted on Seokmin’s face like he was saying ‘I told you so.’

Jun and Minghao arrived an hour later. Seokmin was whining that he was hungry, his friends ignored him because he was always hungry.

“So, how’s it going with you and Wonwoo?” Minghao asked his best friend when the waiter finished taking their orders. Seokmin snickered from beside him and Jun was just smiling.

Mingyu groaned because his friends were starting this conversation again. “There’s nothing going on with me and Wonwoo hyung,” he put emphasis on the last word. Seokmin and Jun shared a look like they weren’t buying the bullshit that came out of Mingyu’s mouth.

“You’re going back home this weekend, right? Why not ask Wonwoo to hang out with you? If you feel awkward you can always bring Yejoonnie with you.” Jun suggested.

Mingyu frowned. “Are we really going to use my nephew for my love life?”

Jun shrugged. “Yejoon was the reason you met Wonwoo in the first place.”

Mingyu played with the straw on his glass. “I don’t know, hyung.”

“Oh come on Mingyu. Do you want to get your man or what?” Seokmin finally snapped which made Minghao and Junhui laugh.

In the end, Mingyu just told them he’ll think about it and they dropped the topic for the rest of the night.

-

**Wonwoo hyung**

Hi Wonwoo hyung! <

>Hey! I spoke with your mom earlier. She said you were coming home today. Did you get home safely?

I did :) Actually, there’s something I wanted to ask you that’s why I messaged you. I hope you aren’t busy <

>What’s up? I’m not busy

I was thinking of going out to the aquarium with Yejoon tomorrow. Do you perhaps want to come? <

>Oh. Will that be okay? I mean I don’t want to impose or anything

It’s okay. I told Yejoon you were coming and he was excited. Looks like he has a favorite teacher now haha <

>What favorite? Soonyoung is his favorite. Anyway I’m free tomorrow. Are you sure you guys want me to go with you?

Of course, hyung. See you tomorrow. Good night! <

>Good night, Mingyu :)

Mingyu tried to hold in his squeals because Yejoon was already sleeping next to him. He can’t wait for tomorrow to come.

**To: Group**

Wonwoo hyung’s going to the aquarium with us tomorrow!!<

**Seokmin**

>Congrats!!!

**Minghao**

>What are you gonna wear?

I haven’t thought about it yet…<

**Minghao**

>Let’s FaceTime tomorrow. We’ll help you

**Seokmin**

>Mingyu you have the best bros

-

“No.”

“Where did you even get that?”

“Ugliest shirt I’ve ever seen.”

Minghao and Mingyu have been talking for over an hour now, they still haven’t decided on what Mingyu should wear. Mingyu didn’t want to look over the top but he didn’t want to look too casual. Mingyu was about to whine because Minghao hated everything he showed him when he heard the door open from the other line.

“Hey Mingyu,” Jun’s face came into view. “Ooh nice pecs.” Jun gave him a thumbs up which made Mingyu chuckle instead of being embarrassed.

“Hyung! Minghao doesn’t like anything I show him.” Minghao was rolling his eyes from the background. Jun just laughed before asking Mingyu to show him his clothes.

“You guys are going to the aquarium, right? Wear something comfy like a hoodie or a sweater.”

“Jun he is not wearing a hoodie on his first date.” Minghao screamed from behind Jun. The latter looked back to his boyfriend who was laying down the couch. “It’s a date?”

“Not a date!” Mingyu squeaked. Minghao snorted. “You wish it was.” Minghao sat next to Jun and just sighed.

“Just wear a white shirt, you look good in them.”

Mingyu looked at the pile of clothes on top of his bed. “Isn’t that too simple?”

Minghao groaned and dropped his head on Jun’s shoulder. Jun patted his boyfriend’s head and smiled at Mingyu. “Remember that denim jacket we got you for Christmas last year? Wear that.”

Mingyu was really thankful for his friends because Wonwoo complimented him on his look. “Hey Mingyu, you look good today.”

If Mingyu looked good today, Wonwoo looked amazing. The older was wearing a V-neck sweater that looked really comfy. The killing point of this look was it exposed Wonwoo's collarbones and Mingyu's doing his best not to stare at them.

“Hi Teacher Jeon,” Yejoon gave a small wave and offered Wonwoo the pack of gummies he was holding. Of course Wonwoo, being polite, grabbed one gummy worm and thanked Yejoon for sharing.

Yejoon beamed up at Mingyu because of the praise. Mingyu smiled at his nephew and ruffled his hair lightly. Yejoon was wearing a white jumper and a dark blue shirt. He and Mingyu were sort of wearing matching colors and Wonwoo thought it was cute.

The trio went in without a hassle because Mingyu already bought the tickets online a few days ago. Wonwoo was shocked because “what if I said no to your invitation?” To which Mingyu just cheekily replied, “my guts told me you were gonna say yes so I followed it.”

The first place they went into was full of small and colorful fishes that Yejoon enjoyed a lot. Wonwoo surprisingly has a lot of knowledge about fish and would tell Yejoon fun facts about them. The three-year-old just stared at Wonwoo in awe.

Actually it wasn’t just Yejoon who was staring at the teacher in awe, even Mingyu was starstruck. Perhaps he’s fallen a bit deeper for the older, not that he was complaining.

“Hyung let me take your picture.” Said hyung immediately put up a peace sign and Mingyu tried his very best not to squeal like a teenager.

“Uncle me too.” Wonwoo picked up Yejoon and they both smiled for the camera._ “Guess I know what my home screen will be now,” _Mingyu thought to himself.

The three of them walked around more, Yejoon seemed to be enjoying the large tank where various sea creatures were swimming. “Shark,” he pointed at the shark that swam past them and Mingyu quickly sang the baby shark song. Wonwoo and Yejoon couldn’t help but laugh at him.

The last attraction they went to was the dolphin show. All three of them really enjoyed seeing the beautiful dolphins jump around and play tricks for everyone. Yejoon even got to touch one much to his excitement.

By the time they left the aquarium it was already time for lunch. Wonwoo was about to suggest this place where they can eat when Mingyu suddenly said he made lunch for them. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows in surprise because he never really expected the younger to know how to cook. But then again, Mingyu was in college and he had to survive.

Thankfully there was a nearby park where they could eat their food. They made their way to the benches and chose a spot that was under the shade of a big tree. Yejoon chose to sit next to Wonwoo which made the latter laugh and Mingyu pout. “Yejoonie looks like uncle Gyu is jealous.”

Yejoon looked at Wonwoo, then his uncle. “Uncle Gyu you wanna sit with Teacher Jeon?”

Mingyu blinked at his nephew before blushing. “I- Wha- That’s not- Ugh-“ Mingyu suddenly can’t think straight and form coherent words. Even Wonwoo felt shy all of a sudden because of Yejoon's words but still he spoke.

“It’s Yejoonie who uncle Gyu wants to sit with.” The toddler made an 'oh' with his mouth and carefully went to Mingyu's side. “I’m here!”

The rest of the day was spent with them walking around town. Mingyu had to carry Yejoon back home because the toddler was too sleepy to walk.

“We’re home,” Mingyu quietly announced when he opened the door. His parents were watching a drama on the television. Mingyu walked to them and kissed his mom on the cheek. “Did you guys have fun?”

Mingyu smiled. “Yeah. I'll show you the pictures later. I’m gonna bring this little one upstairs so he can rest properly.”

**Wonwoo hyung**

>Did you get home safe?

Yeah. We actually just got home. Are you home?<

>I wish. Soonyoung suddenly texted me and asked me to hang out with him and Jihoon so…

I see. Have fun hyung!<

>Thank you. Thank you for today too. Next time it’s on me^^

Then I’ll look forward to it<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feed backs are greatly welcomed :)) drop by my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/MeanieAUs) if you want check out my AUs on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/MeanieAUs)


	5. Chapter 5

Soonyoung’s grinning face was the first thing that greeted Wonwoo when he entered his friend’s house. Wonwoo chose to ignore that look and went straight to where Jihoon was sitting on the couch.

“So you went on a date with Mingyu huh? Does the school allow that?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes before grabbing a slice of pizza. How fun, his friends started eating without him. Soonyoung came back from the kitchen to give Wonwoo a bottle of beer.

“Not a date. And the only people we’re not allowed to date are our students and the married parents.”

“Aha!” Soonyoung pointed an accusing finger at Wonwoo. “So you plan on dating Mingyu in the future.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “No,” and resumed eating his pizza.

Jihoon smirked while getting another pizza slice. “You can’t take that back.”

Wonwoo groaned. “Okay maybe he is cute.”

Soonyoung was about to say something but Wonwoo held his hand up. “But he could be straight.” Wonwoo’s answer just made Soonyoung pout.

Jihoon snorted. “No one is fully straight.”

“Look can we drop the topic already? We’ve only met Mingyu last week.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, he seemed to be in the mood counter everything Wonwoo was trying to say. “Time is a social construct.”

“Jihoon stop having an answer to everything I say!” Jihoon just laughed at his friend. “I will when you stop making excuses not to date Mingyu.”

“I’m with Jihoon on this. I like him for you Won.” Soonyoung raised his bottle.

“You guys met him one time.” Wonwoo raised one finger, “One.”

“Well he made a pretty damn good first impression. Also, I’ve seen the way he looked at you when you were reading that story.”

Wonwoo groaned at Jihoon’s words, and buried his face on a pillow. Soonyoung just laughed at him at patted his friend’s back. “Okay, okay. We’ll stop.”

“Are you staying over?” Jihoon asked once they finished eating and were starting to clean up. Wonwoo stood up to collect the bottles scattered on the floor while Soonyoung took the empty pizza boxes.

Wonwoo shrugged. “You guys did buy this pull-out couch just for me so why not use it?”

-

The three of them went grocery shopping the next day because Jihoon and Soonyoung were running out of food and toiletries. Since he had nothing to do, Wonwoo just tagged along with them.

They were in the bread section when a small voice started shouting. “Teacher Jeon! Teacher Lee! Teacher Kwon!”

All three heads simultaneously turned their heads to find the source of the voice. It was Yejoon. He was sitting on Mingyu’s shoulders and was waving at them. Even Mingyu was waving, and next to them was Mrs. Kim.

“Good morning boys,” Mrs. Kim greeted them with a smile. “Running out of supplies?”

Soonyoung smiled. “No more tissue paper. How about you guys?”

Mrs. Kim patted her son’s arm before speaking. “This one here has been complaining that there’s not enough food in the pantry when he’s the one eating most of it.”

“Mom!” Mingyu whined which made all of them laugh. “I’m still growing.”

“Hi Yejoonie,” Wonwoo smiled at the toddler.

“Wow you’re taller than me now.” Yejoon giggled.

“Hi hyung!” Wonwoo averted his eyes from Yejoon to look at Mingyu. “Hey, Gyu.”

Soonyoung fake coughed to get their attention. Mingyu seemed to snap out from a daze. “Oh uh, hi Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung.”

The two of them returned the greeting with smirks on their faces. Even Mrs. Kim was looking at her son with a teasing glint in her eyes. The three boys bid their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

“So, Wonwoo huh.” Mrs. Kim started teasing her own son. “He’s a good looking kid.”

Mingyu squeaked. “Oh my gosh. Please stop.”

-

“Mingyu likes you confirmed.” Soonyoung said when they were out of earshot from the Kims. Jihoon was nodding along to what Soonyoung.

“Stop ganging up on me,” Wonwoo picked up a loaf of bread, checked the expiration date and put it inside is basket. “You said you were dropping the topic of me and Mingyu dating.”

“That was only applicable last night.” Soonyoung’s answer earned him a high-five from Jihoon.

“I need new friends,” Wonwoo grumbled under his breath and left his friends who were laughing at him.

-

Wonwoo received a text from Mingyu on Wednesday night asking about colleges and universities around their area, including the one Wonwoo graduated from. Wonwoo frowned at the question. Why would Mingyu ask him this when he was already a graduating student?

The answer was Mingyu was planning on transferring closer to home since he was extra worried for his parents especially now that Yejoon was in the picture. His parents were busy with their day jobs and since they were getting quite old, it may be hard for them to take care of a kid. A very energetic kid at that.

**Mingyu**

Mingyu I think you should be discussing this with your parents and not me<

>I’ll talk to them once I found a school to transfer to so I can convince them better :(((

Fine. Do you want to check out Pledis Uni on Saturday?<

>Okay. See you on Saturday, hyung! Thanks for helping me.

No worries :)<

Are you really sure about transferring though? <

> Yup :)

-

Wonwoo made the mistake of telling this detail to his friends, this time Jeonghan and Jisoo were included in the conversation. So that means it’s two times the teasing, his friends won’t show him mercy even if he begged for it. Jisoo was still on the mild side but that didn’t mean he would let Wonwoo off the hook.

It was when they were having dinner together after work that Wonwoo opened the topic. Either his friends loved theatrics or they were really shocked because of how wide their mouths were opened.

“But isn’t he a graduating student?” Jisoo asked as he passed the glasses to everyone.

“That’s what I told him.” Wonwoo took the tongs and started to grill the meat.

“Maybe he just really wants to be close to his family. Yejoon’s growing up and maybe Mingyu doesn’t want to miss anything important.” Jeonghan started eating the potato side dishes.

“Or,” Soonyoung paused for dramatic effect. Wonwoo knew he was going to hate what Soonyoung was going to say next. “He also wants to be close to his Wonwoo hyung.”

Jihoon laughed, Jeonghan widened his eyes at Wonwoo like he couldn’t believe what Soonyoung just said, and Jisoo just smiled at Wonwoo but asked, “Wait so is there something going on with Wonwoo and Mingyu?”

Four pairs of eyes were on Wonwoo in an instant. “I’m grilling meat for you guys and you grill me in return.” Groans were collectively heard from their table.

“You guys don’t appreciate my humor. I hate you all.” Wonwoo feigned hurt.

Jeonghan took this as the chance to tease his friend. “Does Mingyu appreciate your humor? Is that why you like him?”

Wonwoo dropped the tongs on the table and faked getting out of his seat only to have Jihoon pull him back. “I think we’ve teased him enough for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY ARE MY UPDATES SO SHORT?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME????😫


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo woke up that Saturday morning with a text from Mingyu. The younger asked if they were still on for today to which Wonwoo replied with a “Yes. See you later :)”

As usual, Wonwoo's friends wouldn’t let him live in peace because soon enough after Wonwoo sent that text to Mingyu, Soonyoung's face was flashing on his phone screen.

Wonwoo was tempted to just ignore the incoming phone call. But knowing Soonyoung, that boy won’t stop. With a heavy heart and a sigh, Wonwoo answered the phone.“

What?”“

Good morning grumpy pants. Are you excited for your date with Mingyu today?”

Wonwoo can feel a headache forming because of his best friend. “How many times must I tell you that it’s not a date?"

“You’re no fun, Jeon Wonwoo.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Their conversation went on with Soonyoung asking questions on what time would they be meeting, and what Wonwoo was going to wear. Soonyoung even wanted to FaceTime so he could help Wonwoo with his clothes. The request was declined by Wonwoo for obvious reasons.

He was meeting with Mingyu in the afternoon so Wonwoo decided to watch a movie on Netflix to pass the time. Wonwoo's phone buzzed from a notification after he put his clothes on.

**Mingyu**

>Otw :)

I just finished putting clothes on. I'll be on my way in five minutes<

>No need to rush, hyung. It’s fiiiine.

Wonwoo didn’t reply to the younger and just continued preparing because he didn’t want to keep the younger waiting.

  
“Mingyu!”

Said man looked up from watching a video on his phone to see Wonwoo waving at him from afar. Mingyu couldn’t help but smile and wave back.“

Did you wait long?” Wonwoo asked when he reached the younger. Mingyu, still smiling, just shook his head no.

"Right. Let’s go then?”

“Lead the way, hyung.”

Wonwoo toured Mingyu around campus, he showed the younger the different buildings assigned to each department.

“That’s the Engineering and Architecture building,” Wonwoo pointed to a four-story building. “And that,” Wonwoo pointed at the building next to it. “That is the Education and Arts building.”

Mingyu looked at the buildings in awe. “Hyung if I started my college life here then we could’ve bumped into each other at some point.”

“It’s possible. Do you want to look around more or do you want to go to the registrar's office?”

Mingyu decided to go to the registrar's office and Wonwoo led the way. During their walk, Wonwoo would tell Mingyu about stories of Yejoon from the day care. He already mentioned some of them in their message thread but Mingyu wanted to hear about them again in person.

Wonwoo opened the door to the registrar's office and was greeted by the student assistant. “Wonwoo hyung!”

It was Lee Chan, the kid was three years younger than Wonwoo and they were good friends since Wonwoo was also a student assistant in the library during his college days. Chan stood from his chair and hugged Wonwoo. Mingyu felt a slight pang of jealousy with how easily Chan can hug Wonwoo.

Wonwoo patted Chan’s head and introduced the younger to Mingyu. “Chan this is Mingyu. He’s planning on transferring this semester here.”

Chan waved at Mingyu with a smile. “Hi!”

“Is Mrs. Park in?” Mrs. Park was the school registrar and a close friend of Wonwoo’s mom. Chan nodded and knocked on the registrar’s door.

The talk with the registrar was brief. Like what Wonwoo said, it was Mingyu’s last year so it would be a waste if he transferred on his last semester. But Mingyu was set on transferring. Mrs. Park told Mingyu to talk with his parents then he can come back to fix his requirements.

“Mingyu are you really sure you want to transfer here?” Wonwoo asked for the umpteenth time today.

“I’m sure, hyung.”

“What if your parents say no?”

“Then I’ll convince them. I’ll even do a PowerPoint presentation if I have to.” Wonwoo laughed at the last statement and just dropped the topic.

The two of them walked some more around campus. Wonwoo led him to the cafeteria, auditorium, gym, and lastly the library. Mingyu looked around the building in awe.

“Hyung this place is beautiful.”

Wonwoo smiled and dragged Mingyu somewhere. “I’ll show you my sleeping spot.”

Mingyu couldn’t help but giggle at Wonwoo’s eagerness. He found it endearing if he was being honest and it didn’t help with his blossoming feelings for the older.

Wonwoo led them to a corner at the far left. “Here we are.”

Mingyu wasn’t seeing anything special around the place until Wonwoo pointed to a small space where a purple beanbag was on. “This is where I sleep during my break time.”

“Why are you showing me this?”

Wonwoo smiled. “So you can use it when you transfer here!”

_Stop being cute it’s bad for my heart._

Mingyu bowed and thanked Wonwoo for sharing what used to be his secret space and giving the taller permission to use it for himself.

Both of them ate at a fast food restaurant after visiting Pledis University. Wonwoo paid for both their meals since he was the “adult”. A term which Mingyu laughed at since he was only a year younger but Wonwoo's treating him like a child.

Mingyu's mom called – no, FaceTimed – while they were eating. Instead of Mrs. Kim's face showing on the screen it was Yejoon.

“Uncle!” Mingyu flipped his phone to show Wonwoo. “Teacher Jeon!”

Wonwoo waved at the toddler and said a quick hi before Mingyu's turned the phone back to his face. “Miss me already Yejoonie?”

“Yup.” The kid nodded cutely. “And teacher Jeon.”

Mingyu cooed at his nephew's adorableness. “You miss teacher Jeon? Is he your favorite teacher?”

Yejoon shook his head. “Teacher Lee is my favorite because he sings for me.”

Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh at the betrayed look on Wonwoo's face. “Uncle why are you laughing?”

“Teacher Jeon looks like he’s about to cry.”

“No. Don’t cry teacher Jeon. I love you the most.”

“I love you the most too Yejoon-ah.” Wonwoo spoke even if the toddler couldn’t see him. The two bid their goodbyes and continued eating.

**Mom**

  
>Invite Wonwoo to dinner.

Why?<

>Because I said so.

“Why’re you making that face?” Wonwoo asked when he noticed his friend being quiet all of a sudden.

Mingyu locked his phone and placed it on top of the table. “My mom wants to invite you for dinner.”

Before Wonwoo can even answer, Mingyu spoke again. “She doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“I don’t want to impose but it would be rude of me to decline a nice offer.”

Mingyu smiled, this just means he’ll get to spend more time with his Wonwoo hyung then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/MeanieAUs)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. i took a break from writing hehe

Wonwoo didn’t want to go to Mingyu's house empty handed so he dragged the younger with him to a pastry shop near the day care. The shop's interior was full of pastel colors and the cakes on the display table looked heavenly.

“What should I get?” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu for answers.

“Get whatever you want, hyung.” Mingyu smiled at his hyung.

“I’m buying for your household, not me. What would your mom want? But we should consider Yejoon's taste too, and Mr. Kim's. Should I get a slice for every flavor?”

Mingyu was watching Wonwoo with amusement. The older was frowning while looking at the various cakes in front of him. Mingyu couldn’t help but chuckle at his hyung's cuteness. The sudden sound made Wonwoo look up from looking at the cakes to looking at Mingyu.

“Mingyu, don’t laugh at me. Help me instead!” Wonwoo was pouting. How can Mingyu resist that pout?

“Well we all love cheesecake so you can just get that.”

Wonwoo ended up buying a blueberry cheesecake and a box of tarts. Mingyu tried to stop him from buying the tarts but Wonwoo was hard to argue with. In the end, he offered to carry the sweets until they reached the Kim residence.

“Teacher Jeon!” The toddler ran to his teacher and hugged his legs. Wonwoo laughed at Mingyu's crestfallen face because he wasn’t the first person Yejoon greeted.

“Up.” Wonwoo picked the toddler up, both of them completely forgetting about Mingyu. Yejoon quickly wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s neck.

“Welcome to our home, Wonwoo-ssi.” Mrs. Kim welcomed Wonwoo with a hug. Wonwoo awkwardly returned the hug with one arm since the other was still holding Yejoon up.

“Ah, just call me Wonwoo ma’am.” Wonwoo scratched his nape lightly.

“Just call me auntie then. Are you okay with carrying Yejoon?” Wonwoo nodded so Mrs. Kim guided him towards the dining room where everything was already prepared. Mingyu soon followed them, carrying the desserts Wonwoo bought.

“Oh, Mingyu there you are.” Mrs. Kim beckoned her son over who kissed her on the cheek.

“Hi Mom. Wonwoo hyung bought these for us.” Mingyu slightly raised the boxes on each of his hands. “I’ll put these in the fridge first.”

“Wonwoo you didn’t have to bother but thank you.” Wonwoo now knows that Mingyu got his warm smile from his mom.

“Teacher what did you buy?” Yejoon, who was sitting on Wonwoo's lap, asked.

“Your uncle told me you liked cheesecake.”

“Yay! I love cheesecake. Uncle Gyu never buys me cheesecake.” Yejoon pouted. Mingyu looked like he was about to cry.

“Uncle Gyu doesn’t buy you cheesecake but he does other things for you right? He brought you to the aquarium before.”

Yejoon nodded at Wonwoo's words. “And he cooks for me.”

Wonwoo smiled. “Now go kiss uncle Gyu because he misses you so much.” Yejoon slid off Wonwoo's lap to go to his uncle. Mingyu mouthed his thanks to the older who smiled in return.

Mr. Kim went down a few minutes later and greeted Wonwoo. This would be the first time the two would be meeting. Wonwoo felt nervous but Mr. Kim patted his back and made small talk with him.

Dinner was fun since both Yejoon and Mingyu were talkative. Wonwoo was awkward at first since he was still shy around the older Kims but they treated him like he was family. Mingyu always made sure Wonwoo was fine, he kept asking if the food was good, if he wanted more drinks. Mr. and Mrs. Kim exchanged a knowing look, it wasn’t every day that they saw Mingyu fuss over someone who wasn’t family.

Yejoon threw a small tantrum when it was time for Wonwoo to leave. The toddler wanted his teacher to stay the night but Wonwoo had to go home because he still had work to do. Mingyu ruffled his nephew’s hair to calm him down.

“Yejoon, you’ll see teacher Jeon on Monday.” Mrs. Kim reminded her grandson. Yejoon still didn’t want to let go of his teacher’s pants. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo helplessly, like he was asking him what he should do. Before Wonwoo can even talk Yejoon into letting him go, Mrs. Kim was speaking again.

“Maybe teacher Jeon can sleep over here next time. How about that?” That seemed to make Yejoon stop throwing a fit and reluctantly let go of Wonwoo.

“Promise?” The toddler held out his pinky for Wonwoo to make a promise. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and the younger just gave an encouraging smile.

“Promise.” Wonwoo hooked his pinky with the toddler’s and kissed the crown of his head.

“Good night, Yejoon-ah. Thanks for having me, Uncle and Auntie.” The older Kims waved good bye and wished Wonwoo a good night.

Mingyu walked Wonwoo towards the bus stop even though the older insisted that he was fine by himself. But Mingyu was as stubborn as he is. Plus, he wants to spend more time with Wonwoo even though they basically spent the whole day together. Mingyu can feel his crush towards the older growing every minute they spend together.

Mingyu knocked on his parents’ bedroom door after he tucked Yejoon to bed.

“Mom? Dad?”

Mingyu’s dad closed the book he was reading and his mom turned the tv off. They beckoned their son to sit with them on the bed.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Mrs. Kim asked while touching Mingyu’s shoulder.

“I, um, was thinking about transferring to Pledis Uni next semester.” Mingyu played with his fingers, he did that when he was nervous about something.

His parents looked at each other before Mrs. Kim spoke again.

“Are you sure about this? It is your last semester, it would be a waste if you transferred last minute. Think about it, okay?”

Mingyu nodded his head in understanding. Now that he spoke with his parents, maybe transferring wasn’t really ideal. He did spend his whole college life in SVT Uni and it would be a bummer if he didn’t graduate there. Plus, transferring would mean that he was leaving his friends. They had a goal to graduate together and Mingyu was acting on his own.

Mingyu was confused more than ever and he knew just the right person to talk to.

**Mingyu**

>I told them

Wonwoo received that text two hours after he got home. He immediately stopped whatever he was doing and quickly typed a response to the younger.

What did they say?<

>They told me to think about it. They’re right. I think I rushed things.

Hey. It’s okay, just take your time. No one’s pressuring you into doing anything. And if they were, I would give them a piece of my mind.<

>I do want to graduate together with my friends though. I’m just worried about my family here.

I could look out for them while you’re in the city. If that’s okay with you.<

>Hyung have I told you how great you are???

Oh shush. You flatter me too much.<

I’m serious though. I wouldn’t mind checking up on your family if that means it would make you worry less.<

>I’ll take your offer into consideration. Thank you hyung T_T

You’re always welcome, Mingyu<

Good night :)<

>Good night, hyung <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT T_T

In the end, Mingyu decided to continue his studies in Seoul. Minghao apparently saw the pamphlets in Mingyu’s room the other day and started talking to Mingyu about it. He didn’t attack his best friend or anything. In fact, Minghao was very supportive with whatever Mingyu wanted to do. The one who was dramatic was Seokmin, he didn’t stop Mingyu from transferring but he did guilt trip his friend. Overall it was really Wonwoo who pushed Mingyu to stay in Seoul. The teacher even sent a picture of him holding out his pinky finger as ‘pinky promise.’ Mingyu may or may not have saved that photo and make it his home screen wallpaper.

During Mingyu’s final semester in school, Wonwoo did keep his promise of looking out for the Kims and Yejoon. Wonwoo would sometimes tell Mingyu he went over to their house to help Mrs. Kim cook dinner, on weekends that Mingyu can’t come home it’s Wonwoo accompanying Mrs. Kim and Yejoon to the grocery. Wonwoo would also help fix or replace things inside their home.

Mingyu was really thankful for the help the older gave them but it was bad for Mingyu’s heart. He kept falling harder for Wonwoo and it seemed like he had no plans on stopping. They would talk every day, Wonwoo would check up on him or update him with what’s going on in their town. Mingyu always looked forward to their daily texts. They always texted each other good morning and good night religiously. Seokmin teased them about being boyfriends and Mingyu wanted that to happen so bad.

When it was time for Mingyu’s graduation, Wonwoo was there. He borrowed his dad’s car and drove Mingyu’s family all the way to Seoul. He gave Mingyu a bracelet as a gift – which the younger wore and never removed since that day.

Of course, Mingyu HAD to take photos with Wonwoo on that special day. Minghao, Jun and Seokmin were very supportive and took their photos. There was even one where Mingyu made Wonwoo wear his graduation cap. They also took one with Yejoon that had Jun teasing them that they looked like a family.

Wonwoo was with them when they celebrated Mingyu’s graduation the same night. The fresh graduate couldn’t help but think of how Wonwoo easily fit with the rest of his family like he belonged there. And with that thought, Mingyu made up his mind. He was going to court Wonwoo.

He had to find a job first, which wasn’t really hard for him because an architecture company a few towns over theirs was hiring and they were impressed with Mingyu’s portfolio. The interview was also a breeze for Mingyu because he was good with talking and had this charm to him.

**Wonwoo hyung**

I got the job!!!<

>Omg!!! Are you free tonight? I’ll treat you to dinner as my congratulations

You don’t have to<

>But I want to. Pls :(

Okay. I guess I’ll see you tonight?<

>See you. I’ll pick you up at seven ^_^

Mingyu had a hard time trying to pick out his clothes. Yejoon was sitting on his uncle’s bed and watching him rummage through all his clothing. “Uncle Gyu you’re making me dizzy.” Mingyu stopped what he was doing and sat on the floor with his back resting on the side of his bed.

“Yejoonie, do you like Wonwoo hyung?”

“I like teacher Jeon a lot. Do you like teacher Jeon?”

“I like him a lot too.”

In the end, Mingyu chose a plain white shirt topped with a black blazer. He wasn’t sure where Wonwoo was taking him so he chose to wear something semi-formal. He asked Yejoon if he looked nice, Yejoon gave him two thumbs up and a toothy grin. Mingyu also comma styled his hair for a change since Wonwoo always sees him with his hair down.

It was almost seven, Mingyu would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He was going to confess to Wonwoo tonight and wanted everything to go smoothly. His parents were in the living room when Wonwoo rang their doorbell. It was Mr. Kim who opened the door and Mingyu almost tripped on his feet trying to beat him to it. His father teased him about rushing and told him to have fun.

Wonwoo was breathtaking—he always was in Mingyu’s eyes. He was wearing a cream-colored turtleneck topped with a checkered coat. “Ready?” Mingyu nodded and they made their way towards the bus stop.

“I forgot to say this earlier but congratulations, Mingyu. I hope your job treats you well and you have fun with what you’re doing.” They were waiting for their bus to arrive when Wonwoo said that. It really caught Mingyu off-guard and the way the light from the streetlight above them made Wonwoo’s hair look like it has a halo made Mingyu blurt out the words “I like you.”

Now it was Wonwoo’s turn to get caught off-guard. Mingyu still thinks he’s beautiful with the reddening tips of his hears, his wide eyes and his mouth opening just slightly. There was no use in denying what he said since it was very obvious that Wonwoo heard him.

“I like you, Wonwoo hyung. Like a lot,” Mingyu chuckled embarrassingly. He was nervous but not once did he take his eyes off Wonwoo’s. He wanted the older to know that he was serious with this.

Wonwoo smiled.

The he took Mingyu’s right hand with his left, and then he intertwined their fingers together. “I like you too, Mingyu. I just didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want things between us to get weird. I didn’t want you to hate me.”

Mingyu tightened his hold on Wonwoo’s hand. “I could never hate you, hyung.”

The entire bus ride consisted of them just talking with Wonwoo playing with Mingyu’s hands from time to time. Mingyu just let him and watched his hyung with fondness in his eyes.

They had dinner at a small restaurant and they were seated on the second floor where a mini garden was. Mingyu insisted that they split the bill but Wonwoo just ignored him and paid for everything using his black card.

Mingyu was still pouting when they left the restaurant until they got to his doorstep. Wonwoo found him adorable so before he said his goodbyes, he stood on his tippy toes and gave Mingyu’s lips a small peck. “When you get your first paycheck you can pay for our dinner then.”

Mingyu was shocked but quickly regained his composure, and this time it was his turn to kiss Wonwoo. It wasn’t a peck like what the older gave him, but Mingyu’s kiss was deeper and passionate. “It’s a date then.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT!!!!! But here's the last chapter. I hope everyone's staying safe!!!!

His parents teased him when he got home because he spent a whole five minutes just leaning on the front door with a stupid grin on his face. He told his parents about his night and how much he liked Wonwoo. Mrs. Kim only told him “it’s about goddamn time,” while Mr. Kim just laughed.

The three of them—Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Yejoon—had a routine now. All three of them went home together, with Mingyu picking the both of them up and then dropping Wonwoo to his place. Sometimes they would even stay a bit and eat dinner there. Sometimes it was Wonwoo who went to theirs to eat.

Wonwoo’s friends noticed this and, of course, started to tease him about it. He knew it was going to come sooner or later—he hoped for later—but that doesn’t mean he was prepared for their comments.

“So,” he hates it whenever his friends start their sentences like this. It definitely means they’re up to no good and Wonwoo’s 100% sure he wasn’t going to like whatever words were about to be said next.

It was their bi-monthly get together and Wonwoo was not getting out of this one, especially if he’s sitting between Jihoon and Jeonghan. He can feel his friends’ attention on him but he purposely ignored them for the sake of eating.

“What’s up with you and Mingyu?” Soonyoung continued his question. Wonwoo can hear Jeonghan snickering beside him while Jihoon and Jisoo where just smiling in amusement.

Wonwoo figures he might as well tell them what’s up instead of lying. Lying is equal to more teasing and Wonwoo was not having any of that. Besides, it’s not like Mingyu and him were keeping it a secret.

Here goes nothing.

“Mingyu’s my boyfriend.”

Jisoo choked on his iced tea, Jeonghan dropped the tongs he was holding, Soonyoung’s eyes were comically wide, and Jihoon just raised his eyebrow. Wonwoo ignored them and continued eating, he was famished and didn’t have time for his friends’ shenanigans.

“Wow, uh,” Joshua was the first to recover. “I didn’t think you’d admit it so fast.”

“Surprise bitches.”

Mingyu was waiting outside the meat place when they left. The others started teasing and pushing Wonwoo towards his boyfriend. The youngest just smiled and gave Wonwoo a big hug when he was close enough.

“You smell like beef.”

Wonwoo giggled. “Did you just make a vine reference?”

“Maybe I did,” Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s forehead.

The guys walked to them—both to tease and warn Mingyu. Wonwoo groaned and tried to pull his boyfriend away so they could escape but it was too late. Jeonghan already had an arm draped around Wonwoo’s shoulders, a teasing glint on his eyes.

“Hey Mingyu!” Soonyoung greeted said man with a bro fist. The others just waved hi at him. “You’re boyfriends now, huh?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu’s wide smile made Jeonghan fake gag, but his smile afterwards was a fond one. He really was happy for the both of them, especially since he’s witnessed first hand how much they were pining for each other.

“Yah,” uh oh, it was Jihoon. “If you ever hurt Wonwoo—in any way—I will hunt you down.”

You know what they say, small but terrible. Mingyu got scared of the threat, not because he was planning on hurting Wonwoo—he’d die before that could happen—but because Jihoon was simply scary if he wanted to.

Mingyu didn’t want to part with Wonwoo when they reached the elder’s apartment. His plan was just to drop his boyfriend off, kiss him good night, and go back home. Mingyu forgot for a second that he loved kissing Wonwoo so now they were both cuddling on Wonwoo’s sofa, kissing each other every now and then.

“Mingyu, it’s getting late. You have to go,” Wonwoo said, but made no moves to leave his position. His head was lying on top of Mingyu’s chest, their legs tangled together, and their fingers intertwined.

Mingyu whined from under him. He was far too comfortable with their position despite the cramped space. He loved it when they were this close to each other, hearts beating in sync, and peaceful silence surrounding them.

“I don’t want to go,” Mingyu supported his statement by hugging Wonwoo tighter. This caused the elder to laugh and Mingyu loved the sound of it.

“Then don’t.”

So Mingyu didn’t. He texted his mom that he was staying over Wonwoo’s place and to kiss Yejoon good night for him. The toddler was already asleep so he didn’t bother video calling them. He’ll see them in the morning, or whenever he thinks he’s strong enough to leave Wonwoo’s side.

They moved from their position on the couch to Wonwoo’s bedroom. They both washed up—together, since Mingyu insisted they save water—and changed into their sleepwear. Mingyu only wore his boxers to sleep while Wonwoo had a shirt on and fluffy pajamas. Both of them had smiles on their faces when they fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.

Yejoon was sulking when they met him the next morning. He said it wasn’t fair that they had a sleepover without him. He made his uncle and teacher pinky promise that they were going to have a sleepover soon—all three of them, with pillow forts and hot chocolate.

-

Mingyu and Wonwoo have been dating for almost two years now. It hasn’t been an easy for them especially with Mingyu’s work becoming more demanding since he got promoted. Sometimes finds it hard to balance his work, Yejoon, and Wonwoo. But they—him and Wonwoo—try their best to make time for each other.

Yejoon was now five and in kindergarten, meaning Wonwoo wasn’t his teacher anymore. Mingyu told the kid to start calling Wonwoo as uncle so imagine the latter’s surprise when Yejoon called him that. It gave Wonwoo a different feeling, he felt like he really was part of Mingyu’s family.

Wonwoo was over the Kim’s home majority of the time, especially on the weekends. Mingyu’s parents didn’t mind, in fact they loved it when Wonwoo was there. He was already like a second son to them and Yejoon was really attached to him. Mrs. Kim even joked the other day that Wonwoo should just live with them.

That’s when the topic of moving in entered Mingyu’s mind. He really wanted to move in with Wonwoo, but he can’t leave Yejoon. He can’t take Yejoon with him either since that would make his parents lonely. But he really wants to see Wonwoo every day, wants to go to bed and wake up next to him every day.

“Mom,” Mingyu approached his mother for help. It was her idea after all.

“Yeah?” The woman was reading a fashion magazine in the living room.

“You said the other day that Wonwoo should just live here, can he?”

Mrs. Kim quickly closed her magazine shut and stood up from her seat to hold onto Mingyu’s shoulders. “Yes,” her eyes were dead serious and it almost seemed like she wanted the teacher to move in as soon as possible.

“I still need to ask him though,” Mingyu chased after his mother who was now talking about a wedding and more babies. Her words making her tall son blush in embarrassment.

It took a lot of convincing on Mingyu’s part before Wonwoo agreed to move in with them. Yejoon was the happiest because it means they’re having sleep overs forever. Mr. and Mrs. Kim were delighted to have Wonwoo love with them and assured the teacher that he wasn’t intruding nor being a nuisance.

Mingyu can gladly say that everything was falling into place.

All that’s left was asking those four little words and giving the small velvet box sitting inside his bedside drawer to its rightful owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I'm sorry if it took quite some time for me to finish it.


End file.
